La mejor manera
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: En una mañana, Kido vivirá una experiencia que no olvidara jamas.Pasen y lean ¡HUMOR!


Era una tranquila mañana. Kido andaba feliz de la vida, ese día tenía un examen y se había esforzado demasiado. Cuando andaba repasando unas cuantas cosas en su mente, se encontró con una ancianita en medio de la acera, observando detenidamente la pista con sus viejos y cansados ojos.

-¿Señora, necesita ayuda?-Kido tenía un lado amable cuando estaba en un lindo día; además, ¿Quién no ayudaría a una pobre anciana a cruzar la pista?

-¡Oh, Gracias hijito!- sonrió la ancianita, mostrando su desdentada dentadura.

-Sujétese de mi brazo por favor, señora- dijo Kido ayudando a la anciana.

-Mira qué caballeroso, jejejeje. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kido, Yuuto Kido, señora- respondió un poco abochornado, ya sabía lo que venía…

-¡OH, eres el hijo del famoso empresario; un gusto conocerte!, Julio- dijo sonriendo la anciana.

- ¿Eh?-Kido se confundió un poco, pero después de todo era un anciana por lo cual era normal que sea olvidadiza.-Es Yuuto, señora

-Oh, oh, mis disculpas Hugo-

-…Bueno, ¿Avanzamos?… -

-Sí, te sigo, Cecilio- dijo la anciana, aferrándose al brazo de Kido

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto terminará mal?- pensó preocupado.

Lentamente, Kido caminó con la abuela. Aún era temprano, por lo que Kido no se preocupó.

-Gracias por ayudarme a cruzar la calle, Camilo-

-Ya le dije que es Yuuto, señora-

-Mil perdones, no volveré a confundirme, Ramiro-

-Le digo que es Yuuto-

-Te oí la primera vez, Arturo… ¡Ay mira, cinco centavos!-

-Abuela…no creo que sea buen momento para agacharse a recoger dinero- dijo Kido, ya que estaban en medio de la pista.

-Tonterías Juan Carlos, NUNCA es mal momento para recoger dinero gratis y fortuito-.

La anciana comenzó a agacharse lentamente, mientras el desesperado Kido mirando en dirección al semáforo que, con cada segundo, estaba más cerca de cambiar el color de su luz. La calle estaba desierta por completo, así que el joven se tomó un respiro.

-Bueno, supongo que no importa que se tarde todo lo que quiera si no hay autos que quieran cruzar, ¿no?-

-Pareces un loco hablando contigo mismo, Carlos…-.

De repente, apareció un auto. Luego otro y otro y otro y más y más hasta que por ambos extremos estaba poblado de vehículos, esperando a que cambiase la luz para pisar el acelerador. Kido intentó tragar saliva, y casi se atraganta con ella al notar que la vieja mujer apenas se había doblado 45 grados.

-Sólo apresúrese, por favor-

-Es de mala educación apurar a una anciana, Tiburcio…-.

Con cada segundo, el semáforo amenazaba con pasar de rojo a verde. Y con cada segundo la anciana se doblaba 1 centímetro. Y CON CADA SEGUNDO, Kido se ponía más y más nervioso.

-_¡Rayos, no fue una buena idea, no debí siquiera dirigirle la palabra, debí sigue de largo y dejar la confundieran con una momia! ¡SE DEMORA MUCHO!_ -pensó desesperadamente el pobre muchacho.

Finalmente, Kido se cansó y decidió agacharse a recoger el dinero para ahorrarle tiempo a la anciana:-Abuela, yo recojo el dinero-.

Pero la dulce anciana le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano al muchacho, que instintivamente la retiró para sobarla con una mueca.

-¡Saca la mano! ¡Ya me conozco este cuento, y al final te quedas tú con el dinero! ¡No tengo cuchucientos años! No creas que nací ayer, Humberto!-

-De acuerdo

-¡QUE DIJISTE., Gerónimo!

- Nada…

-NO TE HAGAS. De todas maneras no toques mi dinero.

-¡Pero para qué quiero cinco centavos!… ¡TENGO MILES!-

-Eres joven, puedes darle mucho uso a ese centavo-

-¡Entiendo, sólo!... Sólo… Tome… Ese…CENTAVO… PORRR FAVORRR-

Parecía una grúa oxidada inclinándose lentamente. Pero el tiempo tiene un límite. El semáforo no tuvo compasión y: De rojo a verde. ¡RUMMMMMMM! sonaron furiosos los motores de los autos.

-¡VOY A MORIR! gritó Kido.

El pobre estratega se vio rodeado de vehículos automotor, y como que tomaron Redbull, porque pisaron a fondo.

-¡Quítate animal!- le gritó un conductor.

-¡No juegos en la pista, Niñato!-otro conductor

-¡Listo, ya tengo el centavo, Dioriberto!-

-¡_TE AMO DIOS…ALELUYA_!-

-Ahora sólo debo enderezarme, pero mi artritis no me deja…-

-¡DIGAME QUE ESTA BROMEANDO!-

-¿De que me ves la cara, Pascual?-

-¡DE MUCHAS COSAS, PERO DIRIA QUE DE DINOSAUYRIO E IGUANA!- pensó Kido

-LO SABIA, MI ARTRITIS NO ME…

-AHHHHHH-grito Kido

Los carros iban a velocidad extraordinaria, pero Kido estaba lleno de ira que no le importo romperle los huesos a la vieja,; así que la arrastro hasta llegar al otro lado: sanos y salvos

-Sobreviví… Sobreviví…- repetía Kido una y otra vez, postrándose al otro lado de la acera y haciendo reverencias a un montículo de pasto.

- ERES UN BRUTO, ULDÁRICO-

La anciana se levantó, se sacudió las ropas y se arregló el cabello. Estaba molesta ya que había sido arrastrada por toda la pista por un niño malcriado, pero debía agradecerle, así que se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, de todas formas gracias, Eduardo- Dijo la anciana ya un poco calmada.

-No se preocupe- dijo Kido, incorporándose y dejando de adorar a la tierra.

-Ten, esto es para ti- dijo la anciana, alcanzándole el centavo que había recogido.

-…..- Kido no, respondió, a lo que la anciana hablo:

-Después de pensarlo, decidí dártelo a ti.

-Y… ¿Cuándo lo pensó?- dijo Kido. Un aura oscura amenazaba con salir de él.

-En cuanto quisiste coger por mí la moneda, así que aquí tienes.

La mujer tomo la mano del inerte muchacho y deposito el centavo en él. Luego se marchó, dejando a Kido allí parado, tratando de analizar las cosas.

-O sea que… ella…yo…la moneda…los carros… el chofer…ella…yo…ella…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Kido lanzó la moneda por los aires, la cual cayó en la cabeza de un conductor que estaba siendo interrogado por la policía.

-¡ES EL! – Grito el hombre señalando al sorprendido muchacho-¡ESE MOCOSO ESTABA JUGANDO EN LA PISTA!

Kido tardó en asimilar los hechos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta se la escena: Varios autos se habían estrellado. Un camión que transportaba almohadas se volcó por completo y ahora toda la calle estaba lleva de plumas y algodón. Dos furgonetas se estrellaron contra un hidrante y el chorro de agua empapó a una banda de motociclistas cuyos vehículos habían chocado contra una patrulla de policía. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, al menos Kido estaba bien y no había heridos graves, ¿verdad?

-Usted me acompaña jovencito- Dijo la policía, agarrando fuertemente al joven que aún estaba en trance.-Estarás en la comisaria hasta que vengan a pagar tu fianza y aprendas a no jugar en la pista.

De repente, nuestro querido jugador no pudo más y sufrió un colapso nervioso. Simplemente no podía retener todo lo que había pasado, pero… ¿Qué hora era?

-DIANTRES… ¡ES TARDE!-Kido se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y largarse hacia su colegio, pero la policía lo detuvo diciendo las mismas palabras.

-NO, PORFAVOR. ¡ME QUEDE HASTA TARDE ESTUDIANDO! ¡NO ME LLEVEN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba el muchacho mientras intentaba saltar de la patrulla.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte…

Estaba un chico de estatura media, con un mechón de pelo marrón oscuro con una raya blanca que le cubría media cabeza y los ojos azules verdosos bajo un árbol, esperando a alguien.

-Aquí estoy hijito- dijo una anciana dirigiéndose al muchacho

-Hola, abuela-dijo el chico soltando una risa retorcida-¿El plan funciono?

-Por supuesto, y tú que pensabas que no puedo hacer nada. Pero creo que me pase de la raya, porque se lo llevaron a la comisaria- dijo la anciana soltando un suspiro.

Fudo soltó una risa maniática, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el examen. Librarse de Kido le ayudaría a aprobar.

-Gracias, abuela- dijo un poco más calmado.

- De nada, Sansón.

-eeee…siii…yaaa .Bueno, chau

-Cuídate.

Lentamente, Fudo se dirigió al salón, odiaba esos exámenes, sin decir que hervía cuando Kido los aprobaba honorablemente.

-Esta fue la mejor idea que he tenido, esta es la mejor manera de ganar: deshaciéndote de la competencia.

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ****LEVEL-5**

Hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado. Me despido. Cuídense, estudien mucho, cepíllense los diente, coman frutas y verduras y lo de mas ya se lo saben.


End file.
